Blaze/Trivia
Character Trivia * He and AJ are the only characters to appear in all episodes. * The episode Truck Rangers reveals that Blaze is an excellent guitar player and singer. ** Coincidentally, his voice actor, Nolan North, is really good at singing. * He is ticklish on his front fender as shown in The Driving Force. * So far, Blaze has sung the travel song Hit The Road alone. He is also the lead singer of two STEM songs, Structural Engineering and Momentum. ** As of now, he has yet to sing a STEM song alone. * Blaze has only gotten dizzy twice so far, in Stuntmania! when he gets bumped by the first bighorn while going up the hill, and in Sneezing Cold when he repeatedly sneezes and reverses into a tree. * Since Fired Up!, he's become a firefighter, and since The Great Animal Crown, he's become the ruler of Animal Island. * Dragon Island Duel is the only episode to date where Blaze has a supporting role, since AJ has more screentime and interaction with the viewer throughout said episode. * For the first three seasons, Blaze's bumper didn't have taillights unlike the others. Since the animation was updated midway through Season 3, he had taillights added. * Blaze is the only vehicle on the show with an eye color visible, in this case, he has dark blue eyes. All the other vehicles use the standard black eyes. * Blaze is also the only Monster Machine who went through three different facemolds, as his face seemed slightly different in Seasons 2-3 than it did in Season 1. The rest of the Monster Machines kept their own facemolds intact. * Blaze rarely gets angry or sad throughout the series. The first time he showed actual anger was in Stuntmania! when he scolds Crusher for kicking Darington out of Stuntmania. He was also actually sad for the first time in Truckball Team-Up when he returns to AJ and Gabby after learning he cannot participate in the Truckball tournament without a team. * The Mystery Bandit is the first episode where Blaze shows a hint of impatience, as when he goes into position to take a picture with Ferris and he doesn't do anything before realizing he forgot his camera, he shifts his eyes back and forth while still holding his smile. * Blaze has a special leitmotif that plays usually whenever his Blazing Speed is in use, consisting of lively rock music played in the key of A major. * Every time Blaze is shown looking forward, his eyes appear to cross slightly inward in the center. This might indicate he has a lazy eye, though this could be intentional. * Almost every time Blaze smiles, he has his teeth showing. * When the animation was updated as of mid-Season 3, for some reason Blaze's flame sticker doesn't glow when using Blazing Speed, save for the theme song and for brief moments in Need for Blazing Speed and Raceday Rescue. * In a few episodes of Season 1, when Blaze responded to a "yes/no" question he asks the viewer, he uses physical body talk when he speaks. For a "yes" answer, he smiles and/or nods; for a "no" answer, he frowns and/or shakes his head. This has rarely been used since Season 2 and onward. * Blaze might have a mild obsession with cake as shown in Cake-tastrophe!. Designs * S2E2 - S3E8; S3E15: ** Paintwork is darker and more vibrant. ** Mouth is smaller and doesn't stretch as much. ** Eyes became slightly smaller. ** Air filter became more squat. ** Foglamps are paler. * S3E9 - S3E14; S3E16 onward: ** Taillights have been added to his bumper. ** Mouth is more expressive. ** Eyes became bigger and wider than they appeared in Season 1. ** Paintwork became reflective and slightly duller. ** Orange lining has been added to the top and bottom frames. ** The flame sticker on his doors became holographic. ** Foglamps became reflective. ** Axles and air filter became silver. ** The yellow lining on his spoiler has been removed. Category:Character Trivia